


Warmth of a Brother

by cherry619



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-18
Updated: 2014-05-18
Packaged: 2018-01-25 15:32:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 554
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1653638
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cherry619/pseuds/cherry619
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sam has a cold and they're in a motel with no heating and shitty blankets. Dean cuddles him to keep him warm.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Warmth of a Brother

“I told you not to dive into that lake.” Dean chides gently, feeling pity well up at the weak look Sam gives him in return.

It's of course not Dean's fault that Sam decided to jump into the freezing lake in the middle of January because of a stupid pen. 

Then Dean felt like absolute shit afterwords when Sam told him the pen was a present from Jessica and that definitely hit him hard in the gut. 

Thankfully the pen was retrieved and cleaned up, safely put back into it's spot in Sam's duffel bag. Unfortunately for Sam he's paying with one hell of a cold. 

Sam doesn't answer him like Dean figured just keeps sniffling weakly and tugging at Dean's heart strings like it's a god damn harp or something.

It doesn't help that the motel is spectacularly shitty, they have no money to afford anything better, and it's not like there is another motel close by anyway.

All in all it's been a really fucking horrible day, ok? 

To make matters worse there is no heating in this shit hole, the blankets are thread bare and Sam just keeps shivering in spasmodic bursts like he's having a seizure. Dean's already piled all the blankets from the Impala and the motel on top of him but nothing seems to be helping.

Dean himself is freezing ass cold as well, covered in his warmest thermal and flannel he could find.

Fucking winter man.

Dean has enough when he see's Sam's hand slowly inch out of the blanket to reach the night stand. It's shaking so bad that Sam wouldn't be able to grab anything.

“Alright move over Sasquatch.” Dean says as he sits up, he toes off his boots and does his best not to curl his toes to reserve heat.

Sam stares at him like a fish out of water, gaping and all. “Wh-what?”

“I said move over.” Dean gestures with his hand to the bed and Sam continues to stare at him like he has two heads. 

Dean sighs and pushes his way against Sam who literally squeals out his displeasure. “De-Dean!” Sam's usual reprimand is pathetically weak considering he keeps stuttering when he talks. 

Dean takes pity on the kid. “Sammy your cold, I'm cold and you know the best way to preserve heat is through the body. Just shut up and go to sleep ok?”

Dean expects Sam to argue, to demand Dean leave or to gripe at him but surprisingly Sam doesn't. 

Sam just gives him this look and settles back into the bed trying to find a comfortable position. Dean's arm loosely winds around Sam's stomach as he lays his head on the bed.   
It's comfortable and familiar. Dean remembers many nights where he did this with a much younger Sam. It certainly was easier back then but it's still the same all these years later.

Dean can't bring Jessica back and he can't magically heal Sam's pain but he can do this. Right here and now he can help Sam and it's all he can ask for.

He's about to drift off to sleep but Sam's quiet voice speaks up from the mound of blankets.

“Dean?”

“Yeah?” Dean answers sleepily noting Sam's stutter was gone.

“Thanks.”

Dean smiles as he closes his eyes. “Anytime kiddo.”

**The End**   


 


End file.
